1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a safe web page linking mechanism, and, more particularly, to a safe input browser which can link to specific sites, an operation method of the safe input browser, and a computer system having the safe input browser.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the booming of Internet, more and more trades can be carried out via Internet. The Internet trader can use personal electronic equipment to link to relative web pages for shopping, paying fees, transferring, or the likes, so as to reduce the limitation of time and location, to facilitate the entire convenience of transactions.
More particularly, as long as the trade web sites permit, the transaction is available in any time. If a trader has electronic equipment which can access to Internet, then one can do transactions in any place. However, in spite of high convenience of web trading, for trading websites and traders, the most important issue is still about availability of web service and trading security. Under frequently using of Internet, there are more and more illegal activities spread on Internet, such as fraud, data theft, and so on. For example, a trader will input the account, password, ATM or credit card numbers in transaction. If these information are steal, then we might lose our property, wherein these illegal means including stealing the users' account and password by keyboard capturing and web side-recording, or swindling personal sensitive information by a fake or phishing website, are very common, but hard to be prevented. For example, a phishing website is a fake website whose look and address are almost identical to the legitimate one, so the user will be hard to identify the phishing website is a fake one, resulting in theft of personal sensitive information. The linkage of the fake website can be provided by search engine, an email from forger, or other websites. No matter what, the user may be lack of awareness of the authenticity of the verified link, so phishing is really a threat. Pharming is similar to phishing, but the difference between them is that user cannot identify the authenticity of the website according to the address bar. Since the user browses a website with a legitimate address, the website will be redirected to a phishing website because the local or remote DNS or proxy setting is modified by hacker, however. Therefore, it is very difficult for user to prevent such cyber crimes. With regard to web side-recording, that might side-record all of the data during data transmission. It is hard for user to prevent the Internet hacker activities aforesaid, and these activities also slow down the development of the scope of network transactions.
With regard to sensitive information, such as user account and password, security is an important issue. In addition, attacks of denial of service (DOS) or distributed denial of service (DDOS) is also a big problem. According to a foreign investigation, a website being attacked will cost 1 million dollars on average to deal with the attack, some money is paid for hacker's blackmail, and some is paid for flow cleaning company, namely, renting faster Internet equipment and service to fail the DOS from hackers. However, the flow cleaning service is quite expensive.
Therefore, to find a mechanism for reducing Internet fraud and protecting from DOS or DDOS to let Internet trading can be done smoothly and safely is an important issue for a person skilled in the art.